That Sexy Chuckle
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Percy is lost in Italy and doesn't speak the language. Stupid on his part, he knows. But when this sexy stranger walks up to him with that sexy chuckle, he didn't care as much. Just one problem. His sexy stranger doesn't speak english… NICERCY


**Summary:** Percy is lost in Italy and doesn't speak the language. Stupid on his part, he knows. But when this sexy stranger walks up to him with that sexy chuckle, he didn't care as much. Just one problem. His sexy stranger doesn't speak english…

**Pairing:** Nico/Percy

**Rating**: M.

**Warning:** Previously mentioned this is rated M, for mature. And here's why: YAOI (aka: boy on boy sex. don't like, don't read, don't complain. I do not need to hear about your close-mindedness and narrow views.) Slight cussing from a sexually frustrated Percy… and I think that's it.

**A/N:** Sooo, this is a birthday present to **Peace Phoenix**. She wrote a Corus one for mine, so in return, I wrote a Nicercy one for her. After all, she's been bugging me for MONTHS to write one. Well that, and more lemons. *sigh* She's demanding, I tell you!

So while waiting for my french class to start and talking to her over how much I'd rather be at home in bed, I told her about this idea. Even the first two chapters were written right then and there. That was back in…early September. Aka…LONG ago. I'm happy with this story though! But, despite my one semester of italian (which was taken a year ago), my italian is non-existent. So if you see any errors…I apologize in advance. I have translations at the end, but it's not that big of a deal. Nico wasn't allowed to speak much. *eyebrow waggle*

Haha! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Percy didn't know what he got himself into. Deciding to go traveling without any guide or translator in a country that was completely foreign to him. He pouted as he flipped the map around and tried to match it to the street signs nearby. Seeing that nothing was even looking remotely familiar his pout deepened. Great. He was lost.

"Ah, scusi ragazzo? Are you lost?" asked a very accented voice. Percy looked over his shoulder, grateful that he may have found someone who spoke English.

"Ah! Si, I'm lo-" his words died on his tongue as his eyes took in the Italian hottie behind him. How can one single guy look _that_ good? Tousled black curls, smoldering onyx eyes, a _fantastic_ body encased in pants that barely left anything to the imagination and a skin tight shirt to match. Can he just say that he would like to thank god and everyone else in the world that he was lost. He swallowed all of the drool that pooled into his mouth and just_ hoped_ he hadn't made a fool of himself. "Uh. I'm lost and I can't figure out this stupid map. And it doesn't help that it's in italian and I don't understand one lick of the language. And the street signs are _so_ confusing in themselves. And-"

"Ragazzo, va bene?"

Percy blinked, surprised at the sexy italian suddenly dripping from those tempting lips. He could have sworn the man spoke english earlier. Did he imagine it? Was he that upset earlier that he imagined it? After all, it started off in italian...oh crap.

"I'm lost. Can you help me?" he asked slower, holding his map up. The man, furrowed his brow, obviously having a difficult time in understanding, but his eyes looked at the map.

"Sembri confuso."

"Confuso?" asked Percy, somewhat recognizing the word and hoping it meant what it sounded like english. "Si! I'm confused!" He shook his map with emphasis.

The man chuckled and walked closer to stand next to him. Percy had to hold back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. The man even _chuckled_ sexily. The man seemed to look his face over before he looked down at the map again.

Percy was not ashamed to say that not once during the man's explanation, did he pay attention. Not one single sexy italian word was paid attention to. Why should he? This sex-god of a man was standing beside him in all his sexiness. You can't just expect him to pay attention! That's like asking the devil to be nice. Impossible.

"Che ti prende?"

Percy blinked, snapping out of his daydreaming. "Sorry? what?"

Again there was that sexy chuckle. Percy blushed as he pouted.

"Hey that's not fair! You can't chuckle at my lapse of attention due to your overall sexiness. Do you know how _distracting_ you are? Well let me tell you, you're the _most _ extracting person I've ever met and all you've done was stand there. I literally have to hold on to my pants to keep them from dropping down just so i can bend over and have you take me. Not sure how you italians view at indecency in public, but that is seriously going to happen if you keep chuckling. Another thing, why don't you speak english? This would be so much easier if you did!" Percy sighed, pout deepening. Was life truly that unfair?

"Hai già finito?"

Percy frowned and it wasn't just because he didn't understand what the man was asking. "What's your name anyways? I'm Percy." He pointed at himself and repeated. "Percy."

The man rose an eyebrow. He then pointed at Percy and repeated in that sexy voice of his. "Percy?"

"Yes! And you?" He pointed at the man.

He smiled. "Nico."

Percy stared. "Even your name is sexy as hell." Nico tilted his head to the side, his curls shifting slightly at the new angle, similar to that of a puppy. "You just want me to kiss you don't you? It's like you know _exactly_ what you're doing to me. Well stop it. I-" He suddenly remembered exactly what he was doing. "I'm lost. Remember?" He waved his map again and Nico chuckled. "That's it!"

Percy took that last step closer to Nico, leaning up on his toes, he finally kissed those lips that have been tempting him since those first words. He wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, pulling them closer together. With an urgency that surprised him, but only slightly, Percy kissed the man that he had met only a few minutes ago. When large hands placed themselves on his hips instead of pushing him away, Percy took that as an invitation to keep it up. He pressed his hips against Nico's, moaning in the back of his throat in desperation. It's a good thing sex noises and actions were universal, because if Nico didn't understand him at a time like these, then blood would've been spilt.

The hands on his hips slipped down to his ass, grabbing a possessive hold and keeping their obvious erections pressed against each other just as Nico began to dominate their kiss with a few sucks and a swipe of his tongue.

As their last bit of oxygen was running out, they broke their kiss, panting shivered as aroused dark eyes stared into his own. A second later he was being pulled through the streets he couldn't make heads or tails of to an apartment in one of the many buildings. He was just able to see 'Di Angelo' on the name plate by the door, before Nico had him in the bedroom and on the bed. The man made quick work, that was for damn sure.

But it's not like he was a slouch either. As Nico was busy tearing his clothes off, he was just as busy tugging away at Nico's. He fumbled with the belt Nico had on, but soon that was thrown across the room followed by pants. No underwear of course. Looks like his italian sex-god liked to go commando. No complaints from this party. None at all.

A sudden warmth engulfing his erect member, had Percy realizing that Nico had somehow gotten all his clothes off as well. When that happened, he couldn't tell you. As he said earlier, Nico was quick.

The man was kissing along his collarbone and then up to his ear, pausing on his neck where he sucked and nibbled for a few moments to leave a mark. As Nico spoke his sexy language into his ear, the hand that was previously fondling him, reached further and began to fiddle with his entrance. The only thing falling from Percy's lips were moans and cries of pleasure.

Before he knew it, fingers pressed against _that_ spot and he was arching off the bed and against Nico as the longest and deepest moan escaped him. He may sound like a whore and he may be acting like one. After all, he kissed Nico earlier, but he couldn't care. Just as long as Nico continued to do what he was doing. But when those fingers began to pull out, Percy clenched tighter around them, opening his eyes to glare at Nico. "Don't you fucking dare."

Nico seemed to get what he said, as the fingers within him wiggled slightly, purposefully pushing that spot again. He couldn't help it as he spazzed slightly, muscles unclenching just enough for Nico to slip out. But before Percy could begin voicing his protestations, a slicked with lube erection was pushing in. "Oh."

"Si,_ 'oh'_," agreed Nico, snapping his hips forward and fully sheathing himself. Percy mouth opened in a silent scream. He reached out to Nico, pulling the Italian back down so he could kiss the man again. English wasn't working, and he sure as hell doubted the man spoke any greek, but one thing was for sure. The man understood sex.

They worked their way through a few different positions before settling for the very original doggy-style. Percy pushed back against Nico, meeting thrust for thrust, holding nothing back. Seconds later after a particular accurate thrust, he was seeing stars as he came over the yes spread beneath him, muscles clenching shut around Nico. Not even two complete thrusts later and Nico was emptying himself into his abused hole. Best abuse he's ever gone through.

Nico slipped out and laid down beside him, chest heaving as he stared up at the ceiling. Deciding not to lay in his own cum, as that would be uncomfortable and disgusting, he climbed over Nico and laid himself on the man. Nico was a much sexier and comfier bed anyways.

"That was…fantastic," mumbled Percy as his eyes shut closed, taking him off to la-la land. The last thing he heard was a chuckle.

When he next woke up, he was unsure where he was until he heard that oh so sexy chuckle from the living room. At least he thought that was the direction of the living room. He wasn't exactly paying attention when Nico was showing him the way to his room.

Sitting up, he winced slightly from the soreness in his lower back. A hand instantly reaching back to massage the are. He then noticed that he didn't feel any dry cum on his legs or thighs. He blushed as he figured that Nico must have wiped him down without him waking.

He glanced at the clock and realized it was late evening. Slowly and very carefully, he got up and looked for his pants. He found them folded nicely on the desk with the rest of his clothes. With steady hands he slipped his boxers back on followed by his pants. He then grabbed his shirt and shuffled to the bedroom door, opening it as he slipped the shirt over his head. Time for the awkward part.

"Nico?"

That sexy, curly head popped out from another room. The man smiled before going back in to the room for a few seconds and then walking back out only in those infernal pants he was wearing earlier that day.

"Come hai dormito?"

Percy pouted, not understanding. Not like he was expecting to suddenly understand Italian, but a man can hope. Nico rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss Percy on the lips chastely, arms wrapping around the slim waist and pulling him close. Percy's own hands found purchase on the man's firm pecs, perfectly comfortable resting on that naked chest.

"I asked, 'how did you sleep'?"

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! That's right! The end! So tell me? What did you think?

translations:

Ragazzo: boy (friend)

va bene?: you okay?

Sembri confuso: you look lost.

Che ti prende?: What's wrong?

Hai già finito?: Are you done yet?

Come hai dormito?: How did you sleep


End file.
